The present invention relates to a disposable body wrap for use by a person undergoing rectal examination which permits instrumentation to pass therethrough while protecting the person conducting the diagnostic procedure from possible contamination.
Colonoscopy, sigmoidoscopy, and barium enema are procedures which all have in common the introduction of a tube into the rectum and the insertion of a fluid medium (air or liquid) into the bowel. These procedures are done for either diagnostic or therapeutic reasons. Since there is an instrument in the anal canal and a fluid medium is introduced, there is developed a back pressure which often causes fluid (from both exogenous and endogenous sources) contamination of the local region and the professional performing the procedures. There are numerous diseases which can be transmitted via this type of contamination with feces and body fluids emanating from the colon. No effective barriers have been developed to date.